


Frozen Treat

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Candyclown Kerfuffle [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Beppi here to annoy Bon Bon, Cringe, Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, He's also being sweet har har har, Humiliation, Ice Cream, Kissing, Nicknames, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, You hopeless loser, cute moments, little headcanon with bon bon, poor naive Beppi, sly moves, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: “My mouth sure is cold.” She smiled flirtatiously at him. Surely, he wouldn’t resist.Beppi blinked at her. He easily took the bait and returned the smirk. He leaned closer to her, their arms touching.“Want me to warm it up for you?” He asked. His voice low and seductive.Bon Bon trembled and practically melted into a puddle. Fuck, she forgot how sexy he could be. She leaned closer to him. “Yeah.” Her own voice seductively low.
Relationships: Baroness von Bon Bon/Beppi the Clown
Series: Candyclown Kerfuffle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Frozen Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I saw on tumblr back when I still used it.

Beppi the Clown walked along the pier, breathing in the aroma of fried foods and sugar. The area around was active with tourists waiting in line for the fatty but delicious food. The clown himself was here for one of the treats. He was craving a big scoop of bubblegum ice cream with a bunch of sprinkles. He got in line for the ice cream vendor and waited. 

While he waited his eyes drifted around the pier. Taking in the salty breeze from the ocean and the warm embrace of the sun. There was laughter and happiness all around him. 

He spotted the lady Baroness von Bon Bon leaning against the wooden railing by her lonesome. Her face towards the sea, inhaling the salty breeze that caressed her face and tousled her hair. 

Well, whether she wanted it or not she was going to get some company. When it was his turn in line, he ordered two ice creams and walked towards her.

“Hi Bon Bon!!!” He practically screamed when he was close.

The baroness was startled. She whirled around and glared angrily at the clown.

“What the hell Beppi?” She snarled. Her hand against her thumping heart.

The clown laughed. “Did I scare yeah, Cream Puff?”

Bon Bon scoffed. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!” She collected herself and returned to lean against the rail. She glanced sideways at him. “And no, you didn’t.”

“Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure looked like it. You almost jumped out of your dress! Not that I would’ve mind.” He wiggled his double colored unibrow.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hand. “What do you want, Beppi?”

“I brought you an ice cream cone!”

She arched a brow “Why?”

“You looked lonely, Sugar Plum.” Beppi smiled innocently and offered the brown ice cream. “Here!”

Bon Bon sighed. “That’s because I want to be _alone_.”

Her eyes flashed between Beppi and the ice cream cone. She looked at him, unimpressed, while his smile gradually grew. 

He wiggled the cone. “You know you waaaaaant~ it”

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips. She took the ice cream cone and muttered, “Thanks”

“Noooo problem, Sweet Cakes.”

“Don’t call me that either!” She snapped.

Beppi sniggered and began licking his ice cream. 

The baroness glanced at her own cone and took a single lick. She expected it to be chocolate or rocky road. Something sweet but instead it was the rich and deep flavor of coffee.

“It’s not chocolate.” Bon Bon turned to Beppi. “It’s coffee?”

The clown nodded. “Yep. I know you like bitter flavors.”

“How would you know that?” The baroness laughed humorlessly. “Everyone thinks I like sweet things.”

Beppi busted out laughing.

“Well duuuuh~!” he said with his tongue sticking out. He cackled and continued, “ _Of course_ they’d think the _ruler_ of _Sugarland_ liked _sweet_ things.” He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest like the inflatable being he was. “I happen to know you like bitter flavors.”

“ _How_?” She glowered. “Are you stalking me again?”

“Nah” Beppi waved her off. He gave her a genuine grin. His eyes gazing at her like she was the most incredible thing in the world. “I like watching you; I see your reactions all the time. There’s a split-second grimace when you look and taste something sweet. Yet your eyes light up when you taste something bitter.”

Bon Bon stared at him with flushed cheeks. She cleared her throat and quickly returned her gaze to the sea and continued licking her ice cream. Beppi chuckled.

They ate their treat in silence. Instead choosing to enjoy the sound of the waves below and chatter from tourists around. Bon Bon stole a peek at the clown just smiling out to the sea.

“You know, it would probably ruin my image as the Baroness of Sugarland if anyone found out about my distaste for sugar.” 

He turned to her and zipped his lips together.

“Don’t worry, Bon Bon, I won’t tell anyone. I like being the only one who knows.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. However, her eyes remained on him. The carnival clown was both interesting and a nuisance. He constantly sought out to provoke her in any aspect. Harmless but annoying tricks. However, he would also perform cute romantic gestures like giving her flowers or keeping her company when she was lonely. Like now. He just always seemed to know what she needed when he wasn’t trying to annoy her.

Bon Bon absentmindedly observed Beppi. She found herself drawn to him eating the frozen treat. His double colored lips were covered in pink ice cream. The same color as her skin. It made her blush. She thought about those lips on her own. Maybe still cold from eating the treat. Savoring whatever sickly-sweet flavor coated them. Maybe she could come to like sweets if it came from Beppi. He was probably sweeter than any sugary treat she’d ever tasted. But he would be a good sweet. One she’d want to experience again and again.

She suddenly realized she’d been staring at him. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She knew he saw too. He chuckled when she swiftly looked away and focused her attention on the ice cream.

The baroness glanced sideways at the clown again. She noticed he scooched closer. Their elbows almost touching. Her eyes drifted back to his lips. She found herself yearning for them. Time for a little flirtatious advance.

“My mouth sure is cold.” She smiled flirtatiously at him. Surely, he wouldn’t resist.

Beppi blinked at her. He easily took the bait and returned the smirk. He leaned closer to her, their arms touching.

“Want me to warm it up for you?” He asked. His voice low and seductive. 

Bon Bon trembled and practically melted into a puddle. Fuck, she forgot how sexy he could be. She leaned closer to him. “Yeah.” Her own voice seductively low.

Beppi chuckled. He bit his lip and wiggled his unibrow. The clown glanced at her lips and leaned closer. She followed his lead and puckered her lips into the perfect heart shape. They drew closer to where they could smell the other’s personal scent. His cotton candy and popcorn with her sugary sweetness. Their lips about an inch away from touching, from tasting each other.

Suddenly Beppi withdrew and randomly pulled out a cup of hot chocolate from nowhere. He grinned innocently and offered her the cup. “Here yeah go!”

Bon Bon’s face stilled. She felt like Cala Maria had used her stone gaze on her. She stared for a moment then blinked several times to comprehend what the fuck just happened.

The clown’s smile slowly faltered as he stared at her frozen face. He tilted his head to the side, expression confused. He held the cup up and pointed at it. “This is what you meant right?”

Bon Bon thawed and snatched the cup from his hands. “Sure, yep.” She played along and took a sip. “Definitely what I wanted...to warm my mouth…”

The baroness took another quick sip, burning her tongue on the hot drink. God, she was so embarrassed and from the fucking clown of all people! Where the fuck did he even have a cup of hot chocolate? She glared sideways at Beppi who resumed licking his ice cream cone, humming away without a care in the world. Clearly not realizing how he’d humiliated her _._

Now, she was pissed.

Hot chocolate? Fucking _hot chocolate!?_ How the hell did he think she wanted hot chocolate? It was so obvious what she wanted! How could he be that oblivious?

“You stupid clown!” She snarled.

Her sudden temper caught Beppi off guard. She grabbed his neck ruff and yanked him forward. His eyes wide and confused as she slammed her lips into his.

Bubblegum. That was the flavor of ice cream he chose. She’s tasted bubblegum thousands of times, but it was so much sweeter on his lips. 

She felt herself melt. Her hand loosened on his neck garment and searched for his face. She placed her dainty hand on his cheek and pulled him close. She claimed his mouth, hungry and intense, wanting to devour him whole if she could. Her heart thumped against her chest when he started kissing her back. 

His free hand wrapped around her tiny waist, drawing her close and keeping her upright from her weakening knees. His kisses were very gentle and cautious. Something the clown was not. He treated her as if she was a treasure no one was ever meant to have and yet he found it.

Bon Bon had meant for the kiss to be simple and quick. However, once their lips touched it was like time stopped all around them. They were lost in each other’s world, exploring, and tasting the wonders of each other. 

Bon Bon quickly pulled away from Beppi. Like she was freed from a siren’s song. 

“Was that so hard?” The baroness shoved Beppi away.

Her anger returned now that the kiss was over. She turned to her ice cream and found it melted over her hand. She growled and threw the cone on the ground next to the discarded hot cocoa cup and stormed off muttering.

Beppi watched her leave. His fingers subconsciously touched his lips. His dazed expression morphing into a smirk. He chuckled to himself and brought his ice cream to his mouth and licked it.

“No, it was too easy.” he snickered. 


End file.
